Talk:Defend Droknar's Forge
How to do I disagree on the "do a quest with wipeout"/heavy DP part. Not all missions are still doable. But I dont need to have that note in there either, not actually needed. --Xeeron 08:35, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) Interesting Factoid When you accept this quest in Droknar's Forge, the dialogue box reads "As a friend of the Stone Summit Dwarves, it would be my honour." Krowman 00:19, 15 October 2006 (CDT) :That still pisses me off to this day (it's still there) and I am really, really hoping it was just a typo on the part of the developers. I mean, you couldn't possibly get the words more wrong. >< Entropy 02:03, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Meh, looking back on it, maybe it was sarcasm? - Krowman (talk • ) 23:58, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Avatar of Lyssa "...even if your territory has the Favor of the Gods, you will not be able to kneel and summon the avatar of Lyssa until Evirso Sectus is dead." I just was doing this quest today, and was able to kneel and summon av. of Lyssa -- Didn't end up completing the quest, however - Evirso Sectus lives to fight another day. 70.51.127.179 23:33, 18 January 2007 (CST) :Tested today - the shrine functions regardless of mission status. Used shrine to remove DP, got blessing, then mowed down Evirso and his mob. 14:48, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Boss Locations? Acording the the Notes, the boss locations from Mineral Springs are fixed during this quest, yet no where does it say which boss spawns where, nor that the bosses in this area are not included the the Quest Bosses. I understand that only the necro boss is added with the quest, but there are still six additional boss spawn locations that are specific to this quest. Rcollins779x 04:42, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :A map of where each boss spawns would be useful, I agree. If memory serves along the top route, from west to east, the order is elementalist and necromancer, both in the area between the bridges, and then mesmer south of the rock before the fork leading to the Seer. Along the south the first two are ranger and warrior (although I forget the order) and finally the monk in a cave south of the res shrine. Again this is from memory so could be inaccurate, but I did the quest a few days ago so I'm >90% certain of the first three I listed. RossMM 07:34, 23 May 2007 (CDT) ::I can attest to the Monk being close to the cave where the Titan boss is. --Kale Ironfist 07:44, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :: Yup you're right on the money RossMM. The ranger is the closest boss to portal on the southern path just before the warrior.Rcollins779x 09:20, 23 May 2007 (CDT) :::Keep in mind, in Prophecies bosses often share a selection of spawn spots in a location. Looking at recent edits, the wording of this has been lost, as Evirso Sectus is the only boss that spawns because of this quest and will always be in the same location, whereas all the other bosses, are just part of the location. Will try and clean the wording to make a little clearer. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:16, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I followed the map to the letter, and half the bosses aren't where they normally are while this quest is active. 70.51.133.215 03:09, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Same here, Myd Springclaw was where the page said Honorclaw was supposed to be...:/ 00:45, 20 April 2009 (UTC) They fixed the typo They fixed the typo, it now says "As a friend of the Deldrimor Dwarves", instead of stone summit dwarves. If I knew how to post a screenshot I would, but i'm looking at it right now and the type is fixed. :Finally! (T/ ) 05:50, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Indeed. --Wolfie (talk| ) 01:16, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::: Woo-Hoo, It's a little late to celebrate (lol it rhymes) but I'm a bit slow when I'm trying to concentr---I forgot to get my drink from the kitchen. >.< opps I'm rambling again...akward...well bye? *runs away* Lost-Blue 03:45, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Map The map should be updated to show the quickest route, the southern route to the titan boss. [[User:Retro77|'Retro77']] 23:18, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome to provide a map, maybe post as a second map rather than replace the current one, thereby showing the two favoured paths. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:41, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :I replaced the map to show the quicker, southern route. The other file still exists, so if you think both should be shown, it's possible. The south path is way easier, I'd say. Johh 15:57, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Corpses Has anyone else noticed that there are exploited Mursaat and Jade Armor/Bow corpses littered all over Mineral Springs while this quest is active? I have a couple screenies, but I don't know how to add them (if someone helps me out, I'd be glad to post them). It makes sense, because the Titans were what the Mursaat were so scared of, so that they're being wiped out by them would be appropriate (note that there are no live Mursaat/Jade in the area). Are they appearing for anyone else? Ailina 02:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I've noticed that. You can find other corpses of Blessed Griffons and Stone Summit and stuff in other parts of the Southern Shiverpeaks, too. (T/ ) 02:47, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::Griffon/Stone Summit corpses usually tell you that there's some annoying Nightmares nearby --Gimmethegepgun 02:57, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, that's right. There's some Azure Shadows near Marnta Doomspeaker and Cry Darkday in Snake Dance. Few corpses warn of them. (T/ ) 03:07, 10 December 2008 (UTC)